Optical low clearance reflectometry (OLCR) methods is a classical optical method which can be used to measure distances to objects with high precision. The method is based on coherent cross-correlation of light reflected from the object being scanned. OLCR methodology has been based upon a transparent cube which is rotated at very high speeds. Some problems occurring include precise alignment, optical stability, vibrations and dynamic deformations due to high rotational speeds.
Among the greatest shortcomings of OLCR high speed methods is that they conventionally scan in a 1-D mode. While attempts have been made to theorize adapting OLCR to a 3-D mode to obtain 3-dimensional data, such 3-D technology has not been readily forthcoming.
Further, existing OLCR scanners are not flexible to enable optimum scan rate, depth and resolution for the subject the user desires to analyze.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a multiple adaptable 3-dimensional ultra-high speed scanning system for organic and inorganic surface topography and spectrometry which is adaptable to enable optimum scan rate, depth and resolution for the subject the user desires to analyze.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multiple adaptable 3-dimensional ultra-high speed scanning system for organic and inorganic surface topography and spectrometry which can be upgradeable with spectrometry to afford the user with a very flexible high sustained value device that is not limited to one application and analysis capability.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a multiple adaptable 3-dimensional ultra-high speed scanning system for organic and inorganic surface topography and spectrometry which couples ultra-high speed topography and spectrometry for simultaneous 3-dimensional analysis of the surface topography and chemical composition of subjects that are not necessarily stationary, but can be.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a multiple adaptable 3-dimensional ultra-high speed scanning system for organic and inorganic surface topography and spectrometry which is capable of detecting the presence, identity and quantity of micro particulates/contaminant imperfections on complex organic or inorganic surfaces.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.